Veela luck
by jeny3329
Summary: Post-war/ Draco is a veela, Hermione is his mate. She hates him and now he needs help. Could Harry help? a little Ginny/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Everything felt different, but somehow it looked the same. Kreacher had worked hard really cleaning the number 12 of Grimmauld Place.

The furnishings were free of dust and every corner was practically glowing. She sat in the room and sighed deeply. Where was Harry? It was almost two o'clock and Harry had not arrived with Teddy. Tonks and Remus needed time alone. After the war they had no opportunity. Nymphadora always had to go with the Aurors and the werewolf was helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts.

-Hermione!

-Sirius!

She jumped up and ran to hug him; she'd not seen him in a couple of months and was very happy to find him in the house at that time. After being acquitted spent most of his time walking the streets or sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, trying to get used to the idea of being a free person, he really was enjoying it.

- Where is Harry? - Asked as soon as she let go

-He went to pick up Teddy, Lupin and Tonks have a date, Well if you can call a Quidditch game a date. Muttered remembering the last time she went out with Ron .

- Are you hungry? Kreacher! – Called. Sirius tried to put a friendly expression, but it just scared the elf ... and Hermione.

With a small plop the little elf appeared, holding a saucepan and looking more alive and nice than Hermione remembered.

- Did the master called? - Asked bowing.

-Prep ... uh ... could you prepare some snacks? Harry and Teddy are about to get here, so prepare enough ... Please-Sirius tried to put a friendly expression, but it just scared the elf ... and Hermione.

While Sirius continued to give Kreacher instructions, she levitated his trunk and climbed into her new room to put things in order. She took a quick shower and went down to wait for Harry.

Everything had changed; she still could not believe how different things were. In a month she will be back at Hogwarts, she really wanted to get her NEWTs. A few weeks ago she was back to the muggle world, but she knew she could not stay there, after trying for a couple of weeks she understood.

- ' Mione? -his father called, with a sweet voice. Too sweet.

- What is it? - She said barely poking his head through the kitchen door.

-Do not worry. We will always be your parents, always love you and no matter what happens we will be here for you- He said and walked to her, gave her a big hug, a kiss on the forehead and handed her an envelope with muggle money.

His mother approached her and looked into her eyes, and hugged her.

- All we want is you to be happy. Come visit and don't forget to write - she handed her trunk and Hermione knew it, they were letting her go. After found them and gave them their memories back, she had decided to stay with them, reward them. But that was not her place.

-Herms! , A voice took her out of her memory, she turned and waved enthusiastically.

-Harry! - His friend ran to her and gave her a hug that broke a couple of ribs, or so she thought -Teddy! - Lifted the child from the chair and hugged him gently, he responded with a smile and in seconds both had the same hair color.

They ate quiet, but not silent. Teddy did not bother to eat and chose to decorate the walls throwing mashed with all his might. She wiped the walls with his wand and sighed. It was good to be able to use magic, made her feel at home.

* * *

The first lights were on his handsome face, he put a hand over her eyes to avoid the light and try to sleep some more. He almost succeeded ... almost

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ! - Heard the voice of his mother. He took his wand and closed the door magically had no intention of getting out of bed.

He felt that his room shaking and heard footsteps approaching her bed.

_- Aguamenti -_

A large stream of water hit him full in the face. He opened his eyes and looked at her mother smiling at him.

- Dress and come downstairs, we need to talk.

Twenty minutes later he was in the living room of the mansion sitting on a leather sofa in front of their parents. His breathing was agitated and could not find his voice.

- ... that's why we haven't told you-his father he concluded , though his voice was calm , he could see he was worried about his reaction.

- I'm part Veela? What the bloody hell! Why did not you say so before?- he'said quite angry , Lucius did not answer and looked at his wife , for help. Narcissa understood and cleared his throat to get the attention of her son.

-Because we were not sure that you were coming in heritance , but now we just need to look at you to know, that muggle woman pushed her husband so you could walk by her side , remember ?

Who could forget something like that? The crazy lady had pretended to be fixing something in her shoe and almost had almost bite his ass!

-Draco is essential for you to find your mate. The Veela have only one chance to be happy and it is only with her mate. If she or he chooses someone else you'd die from a heartbreak ... - the voice of his mother continued but he could only think of one thing.

_He? No, definitely not. _He had heard wrong, raised his voice and dared to ask.

- HE? What do you mean by it?

-Well son, a veela's mate is not necessarily someone from the opposite sex , will be your age, because if your partner dies, you will too . We are confident that he or she going to Hogwarts, your magical bond will make that happen. Contrary to general belief, there is no time limit to claim. Now your skills are developing, your sight, touch, speed, hearing and smell. All are tools to find him or her. The smell will attract you, follow your instinct. It will always pull you to your mate. If she is happy you will be, if this sad are you. If someone hurts he, well, probably it'll be the last thing that person will do. The Veela is possessive and jealous; if you think someone wants to steal the mate can be quite aggressive. Try to control you.

-GREAT! NOW I AM A CRAZY POSSESSIVE VEELA OBSESSED WITH ONE PERSON. THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT FOR MAKING MY DOBBY ATE MY VEGGETABLES! I AM SLYTHERIN SEX GOD AND I CAN BE WHIPPED FOR A BLOKE- lamenting cried.

- God of WHAT? Her mother asked mad.

Shit. Now I had a lot of explaining to d.


	2. Chapter 2: The sweet smell

Hermione, Harry and Sirius arrived early to Kings Cross. They located the space between the platform 9 and 10. Harry took his cart and walked through the wall, she followed him and Sirius was the last one. She looked for the Weasley and found them near the train.

She greeted everyone and was glad to see George smiling. They boarded the train and looked for an empty compartment. Harry and Ginny sat together in the front seat and started whispering to each other and snog, to Ron's annoyance.

- Mione ...-Ron began cautiously. They had kissed during the battle and things were still a bit strange. He knew what he meant. She felt it herself, there was no chemistry in the kiss.

-It's ok Ron- she interrupted him- I didn't feel anything. I love you but not in that way.

He sighed in relief and his mouth curved into a huge smile.

-Thank goodness, it would be weird if one of us liked it. So, that's settled, how was your summer?

They talked for a while, played wizard chess and ate a little. Halfway Luna and Neville joined them. When there was half an hour to get to Hogsmeade Station and Hermione went to change into robes.

She was humming a song; she was relaxed for the first time in a long time. She was so distracted that collided with something. She fell hard on the floor. _Great, a happy time and I end up hurt._

-I'm sor... Malfoy? –she was surprised to see the blond guy. He had always been handsome, but now he was gorgeous. _Gorgeous? Wake Hermione_ - Sorry, did not see you.

He didn't answer. He bent down, slipped an arm below her legs and lifted her as if she weighed no more than 10 pounds. She wanted to protest but could not move, he put her gently on the seat, but keep touching her. She was scared.

- Are you okay? Are you hurt? - Malfoy asked with a worried tone, _almost hysterical_, thought Hermione.

- What is wrong with you? Of course I'm right! Are you crazy? – she asked forcing him to keep his hands off her. He did not answer, just looked into her eyes, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Locomotor Wibbly- she murmured without thinking. Malfoy's legs started shaking and could not stand up. She took the opportunity and ran. Malfoy was definitely crazy.

* * *

The day was bright, the weather was perfect and the thunders only added charm. Breakfast was a a little burnt but it tasted like heaven. Everything was perfect. He walked through Kings Cross feeling in the clouds. When he saw the train he had the sudden need to get on it. He had to. His feet began to move faster without realizing it.

- Son? Draco ... Honey- Narcissa called him but he didn't listen-MALFOY DRACO I'M TALKING TO YOU!

- Huh?- he asked not paying attention

-Let him be, Cissy, he is probably feeling his mate, don't be mad- ucius said, smiling a little.- Maybe ... I feel anxious, but happy at the same time ... I'll get on the train now, I love you, see you at Christmas.

Without pausing a moment he left to the train and sat in an empty compartment near the toilets, that would give you the opportunity to smell anyone who had to change.

_It has to be a girl, sorry. If she were a guy I wouldn't be disgusted. She is a beautiful girl, surely has long, soft hair, at least I hope that, I could wrap her hair around my finger and then we could…_

-DRACO!-I heard a voice crying, looked up and saw his friends, _stupid Draco, stop daydreaming_ he scolded himself and greeted his friends. Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Adrian sat down and began to speak. When there was a moment of silence Draco decided to tell them all the truth_, I would need help._

-Guys ...- he began unsure, but recovered and returned his arrogant voice- I have something to tell you ... I am part Veela-he smirked

All were silent for a moment, then recovered and Zabini spoke.

- Veela? Wow

_- _That's not all- and he began to tell them all the details. When he finished Nott spoke, his voice worried.

- And how you know it's her? How to be sure who she is? You...- he continued but Draco did not hear anything more. His brain was paralyzed but his senses weren't. A sweet and fresh smell hit him hard in the face. He really could not hear his friends. Without complete control of his body he went out into the hall and looked around. He knew she was there. The mudblood was coming down the hall, apparently happy, but there was no other person. He decided to walk to find her personally, but as he approached the bookworn his brain fell asleep. The smell was incredibly strong, intoxicating and not knowing why he walked to her, apparently she did not see him coming because she bumped into him and fell in the floor.

A thousand flags were shot in his head. She was hurt. She was hurt ... without thinking he lifted her from the floor, but I could hear them talking to pay attention. He had to make sure she was okay. When she was against him, his skin burned. She is, she is and she is hurt. He could not think clearly, he wanted to kiss her, but he had to know if she was okay. He found his voice and asked.

- Are you okay? Are you hurt?

- What is wrong with you? Of course I'm right! Are you crazy?-She moved away from him and he felt empty. He had to feel her close again. He looked into her eyes and inhaled her scent again. _Fuck_. He bent and kissed her on the forehead. His stomach, his mind, his heart, all fluttered . He was going to kiss her again. But he fell to the ground and she ran away. That snapped him of the trance; he was allowed him to think clearly. _Shit_. She cursed him. And he had made a fool.

-Very well done, very subtle- he turned and saw Nott and Zabini laughing loudly.

-You have 3 seconds to disappear from or you are not going to have heirs- he threatened, his voice low and dangerous.

-Do not get mad, we are reaching Hogsmeade- Theo said, trying to calm down, he knew Draco was not going to curse them, never did.

He got up and walked elegantly to the carriages. _At least this year will be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3: Bugger off

They were heading to the Great Hall and Hermione felt the Slytherin eyes boring into the back of her head. She grabbed her best friends hands and went with them to an empty classroom

- What Mione - Ron asked impatiently thinking of the great welcome feast.

-I think Malfoy is crazy - said unsure, doubting his decision. Harry was very overprotective. She was like his younger sister, Harry saw her as a little girl, he even punched Ron in the nose for having kissed her without being in a relationship. It was not a good idea, he would kill Malfoy.

- Did he did something to you? - asked deadly serious. It definitely was a very bad idea.

-No, well yes. He was nice to me, I was distracted and bumped into him and fell, he helped me up and asked if I was okay – she replied quietly, trying not to blush.

- He made you fall! I'll hex him into oblivion! - Harry shouted turning red.

- Calm down Harry, it was an accident , it seems that it was Hermione´s fault - said the redhead in a relax tone.

-NO! It´s never Mione's fault! He surely confundus her. Or sent narggles to disturb her – he reasoned.

-Listen to yourself Harry , you're talking about narggles – said the brunette getting tired of his overprotective friend.

- All right, all right. But if he does it again I´ll curse him – threaten in a determined voice.

- Not that it´ll bothers me if you curse Malfoy, but don´t do it for me, it was an accident, he-did-not-make-fall Harry.

-I see you are still under the _confundus_, we´ll talk when you feel better – he said with a slow, loud voice, like if he were speaking to a child.

-Aaaaah! Don´t you listen to what I just said?

- Relax, the effect of the spell will fade away in soon – He assure her and with a sympathetic smile.

- I give up, let's eat, right? – she replied and they left to the Great Hall.

- Finally, I do not want to miss dinner, I promised that this year I will try every dish that elves are able to cook - said Ron with a dreamy smile.

* * *

He sat in a carriage with his friends, disappointed because he could not seat with Hermione. He sighed loudly and folded his arms arrogantly.

- Is our company bothering you, Draco? - Adrian asked in a mocking voice.

_Moron, Im stuck with them and she is so close._

-Pucey do me a favor and shut up – replied coldly the veela. He looked up and concentrated in the stars.

_Calm down Draco, you will see her at dinner _He told himself_ Maybe you can talk to her, if you get rid of Potter and Weasel, you can accompany her to the tower, maybe she´ll want to..._

_Who would say? Draco Malfoy having sick romantic fantasies. You are pathetic._

_Slytherin sex god? Pff yeah right._

_Zabini? Nott?_

_Hello Malfoy_

_What´s up brother? Wow almost all your mind is filled by Hermione. You are a sad guy._

_Get the heck out of my mind! I knew I should not teach you legilemency. Don´t you know the meaning of respect? You should feel ashamed sticking your noses..._

_He stopped for a moment and spoke in a clear and dangerous voice._

- What did you call Nott? Hermione – he asked seeing his soon-to-be-exfriend in the eyes.

_Shit, Malfoy is going to kill me._

-I can explain- he answered almost immediately. He was scared, it was the first time that his friend seemed dangerous to him. His black eyes were completely throwing a dirty look.

-Start – he felt the blood burning through his whole body. What right did Theo have to calling her by her name? Had something happened between them? Well, he will kill Nott and then ... _Calm down Draco, keep a cool head_ he scolded himself.

-Well, she and I… we worked on a Arithmancy project together, we were classmates on sixth year. I swear I do not like her, no romance between us- Theo explained clearly scared.

-Do not ever call her by her name again. Oh and if you touched her said goodbye to your hands-Draco threatened his friend.

_Thank goodness I do not like the girl and nothing happened, it seems that he is serious._

_I'm glad you understand Nott. She is mine._

_Malfoy get-out-of-my-head!_

_Sure ... oh and Nott? Really? Lovegood? Divination classroom? What kind of fantasies are these?_

_OUT!_

They walked to the castle in silence, all trying to close their minds and enter the other´s, trying to find some embarrassing secret.

When they entered the castle he saw her walking, almost reaching the dining room. He could still feel her scent in the air. Sweet and fresh, like a field of flowers after a rainy day. Delicious. He walked faster so he could catch a glimpse of her before dinner but she disappear in a classroom with the-boy-who-just-not-die and the weasel. Again a wave of anger swept over him. Damn. Who do they think they are? He started walking toward the classroom but two pairs of hands and three wands stopped him. Crabbe and Goyle were holding him and Pucey, Nott and Zabini were pointing their wands at him.

-Control yourself, Malfoy. What are you going to do? Attack her friends? What a way to earn points- Adrian's voice was calm but his eyes gave him away. He was nervous.

-Get out of my way

-Think about it, do you think she will be happy if you hurt them? It will hurt her too – Blaise reasoned.

A breeze blew making her scent lighter, helping him to think more clearly. They were untouchable as they were important to her_. I had to learn to calm down_.

-Let me go. I´m not killing anyone. Let's eat.


End file.
